sonictheheghogfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Colors
|} D dual-screen gameplay on Nintendo DS! [http://www.addthis.com/bookmark.php SAN FRANCISCO & LONDON (May 26th, 2010) – SEGA® Europe Ltd. & SEGA® America, Inc., today announced Sonic Colors™, a brand new high speed action adventure in which Sonic the Hedgehog races through incredible theme park inspired worlds to rescue a colorful alien race from the clutches of Dr. Eggman. Sonic Colors will be available on the Wii™ system and the Nintendo DS™ system holiday 2010. An extraordinary amusement park has been seen orbiting around the home planet of Sonic the Hedgehog, and rumours are spreading that an alien race of Wisps, who have a unique colorful energy, are being held captive there by the evil Dr. Eggman. Soon after arriving at the amusement park, Sonic discovers he is able to use these mysterious alien forces to help the Wisps escape! Sonic Colors for the Wii seamlessly combines both 3D and classic 2D game play perspectives, while the Nintendo DS version takes full advantage of the console’s dual screen. “In Sonic Colors, players run at supersonic speed through incredible looking planets each with their own unique visual style.” commented Gary Knight, Senior Vice President of Marketing, SEGA. “In addition to the classic Sonic gameplay style, the colorful new Wisp power-ups offer a fresh new way of exploring these worlds and helps make Sonic faster than ever before!” Sonic Colors sees Sonic accelerating to adrenaline-pumping super speeds and blasting through obstacles in ways never before seen in a Sonic game. The alien Wisp’s featured in the game each have a unique “Color Power” that, once freed, Sonic is able to absorb while speeding through the various theme park inspired planets. The Wisp energy enables Sonic to create new paths through the stages by drilling through the ground (Yellow Drill) for example, or speeding through the stage as a laser (Cyan Laser). Stringing the Wisp power-ups together creates a combo that increases Sonic’s boost gauge even more quickly and exclusive Wisp power-ups will be available for both Wii and the Nintendo DS versions, ensuring a unique and super speedy gameplay experience for Sonic fans everywhere. Sonic Colors will be available on Wii™ and the Nintendo DS™ system holiday 2010. For more information please visit ]www.soniccolors.comFor press assets please visit www.sega-press.com[http://www.addthis.com/bookmark.php About SEGA® of America, Inc.: SEGA® of America, Inc. is the American arm of Tokyo, Japan-based SEGA® Corporation, a worldwide leader in interactive entertainment both inside and outside the home. The company develops, publishes and distributes interactive entertainment software products for a variety of hardware platforms including PC, wireless devices, and those manufactured by Nintendo, Microsoft and Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. SEGA of America’s Web site is located at ]www.sega.com[http://www.addthis.com/bookmark.php About SEGA® Europe Ltd.: SEGA® Europe Ltd. is the European Distribution arm of Tokyo, Japan-based SEGA® Corporation, and a worldwide leader in interactive entertainment both inside and outside the home. The company develops and distributes interactive entertainment software products for a variety of hardware platforms including PC, wireless devices, and those manufactured by Nintendo, Microsoft and Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. SEGA Europe’s web site is located at ]www.sega.com Related games |} | class="contentRight"| |}